


Once During a Rainy Day

by eximicus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, I don't know, Maybe angst, Maybe fluff, NetherNesia, hetero pairing, netherland x indonesia, nethindo, nethnesia, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eximicus/pseuds/eximicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NERKAI's Indonesian member Kirana lost all of her family members during a shopping trip. She soon learned that she had to take care of the person who killed her family under NERKAI's order, whether she liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“ _Kir, angkatin jemurannya, dong! Di luar hujan, nih!_ ”  
(Kir, please pick up the clothes on the washing line! It’s raining outside!)

I blink quickly as I shake my head, concentration in a mess when my sister shouts loudly from a far. The sound of thunder outside, as well as the sound of drops of rain pattering and splashing against the roof are loud, as if they’re reminding me that I have a task that I need to do as soon as possible, before the demon that everyone calls as my sister explodes in anger.

I stare at the book in front of me. Did I just read that before? I don’t know. I don’t recall reading it, my mind must’ve gone somewhere in the middle of reading. Sighing, I avert my gaze towards the window again. The sound of the raindrops hitting against it is something that I used to hate before in the past. Well, not only the sound of raindrops, I _literally_ hated everything about rain. But that's already in the past. If you ask me for my opinion about rain now, well—I love rain. But I also hate rain, although not as much as I did in the past. It’s quite complicated, you see. 

“ _Kir! Kamu denger aku, nggak?_ ”  
(Kir, were you listening to me?)

I roll my eyes as I shout back to my sister, a little bit annoyed.

“ _Iya, iya! Kuangkatin!_ ”  
(Yeah, yeah! I’ll pick them up!)

Seeing the rain makes my chest feel somewhat warm. A smile appears on my face and I close my eyes. It’s been a long time since everything happened, but I can still remember everything like they just happened yesterday. They say rain brings nostalgia, and apparently it’s right.

I stand up from my position and walk towards the window, not far from where I was sitting. I sit down on the nearest chair I can find, my eyes never leave the window even just for once. Even if I’m inside my house, I can smell the scent of the rain. I don’t know why, but I find them simply lovely.

Ah—I’m weird, aren’t I?

I hum softly as I let my cheeks rest on my hand, and I feel relaxed.

_Truthfully, I find the rain lovely, even the scent that you hate so much. They’re not as bad as how you describe it, you know._

I smile unconsciously as the image of a person pops into my mind. It’s been years since that happened, but I still remember him clearly like I just met him a few moments ago. I remember everything about him, which scares me a bit, actually.

His name’s Tim. I still remember that time when he introduced himself to me—the first time we met.

The first time we met each other wasn’t quite pleasant. And that happened long, long time ago during a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eximicus here speaking.
> 
> hello guys, back with me again for another fic!!! honestly, this is my first time writing a hetero pairing fic (not really first time, but it's been a long time since i wrote one), so i'm really sorry if this fic is somehow weird, etc. i totally apologize for that.
> 
> netherland/indonesia is one of the very few hetero pairings that i really love, so i'm really excited to make the story. this chapter is only the prologue and it's going to be a multi chapter fic. i'm still writing chapter one and perhaps i'll upload it in early february. i'll try my best to make it as quick as possible.
> 
> as usual, please bear with me for the wrong grammars, words, etc. (i'm still learning english!) and last but not least, thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the past; a story on how Kirana first met Tim.

I am Kirana, and that time I was working as a member of the _Nederlandsche Roode Kruis Afdeeling_ _Indië_ organization, or what people would usually call as NERKAI.

Honestly, it hadn’t been long since I first joined the organization. In fact, I had never literally worked yet. I just joined and had accomplished nothing. I had never taken care of a patient, even though the war was still going on. Perhaps because I was a newbie and I had never been involved with things like this.

A soft sigh managed to escape my lips and dissolved in the thin air. I stared at the ceiling of my parents’ house. It’s brown, dark and also somewhat dull. It’s an old house indeed, as it had been standing since before the war, handed down for generations and I was genuinely surprised it managed to stay standing during the World War until now.

I stood up, averting my gaze towards the window. It was quite a pleasant day, if I had to say. The sky was still as blue as ever and the sun’s shining down, birds were chirping and everything’s perfect.

_BANG! BANG!_

…Well, if only the sound of gunshots weren’t there, it would’ve been perfect.

I peeked through the window and saw a lot of Dutch soldiers bringing weapons outside. Thank goodness one of them saw my NERKAI uniform that was being hung outside and left me alone. There was this rule stating that no one could harm a member of NERKAI, so I was grateful for that secretly.

As the sound of gunshots were starting to clear down, the telephone on the living room rang noisily. I was alone at that time, my parents and my siblings were away. And since I didn’t know when my first job as a NERKAI member would be, I had to stay at home and waited.

I quickly walked towards the living room to answer the phone. Fortunately, it’s still ringing. I sat down on the sofa beside the telephone and answered it. “ _Halo? (Hello?)_ ”

“ ** _Halo, Kirana?_** _(Hello, Kirana?)_ ” The person on the telephone called me. I recognized the voice immediately. It was one of my friends in NERKAI, a senior by three years, Dewi. “ ** _Kir, cepetan kamu kesini._** _(Kir, you have to go here quickly.)_ ”

I frowned as I listened to her words. She sounded worried—and a little bit panic. “ _Lho, kenapa toh, kak? Kok panik begitu? (What’s the matter? Why are you so panic?)_ ”

“ ** _Nggak ada waktu buat tanya-tanya, Kir._** _(There’s no time for asking questions, Kir.)_ ” Dewi answered quickly. I could hear some people shouting noisily in the background. That was… quite surprising, actually. Even though NERKAI did work to treat the wounds of the soldiers, there was never once people shouting as noisy as now, as far as I knew. All of NERKAI’s members were calm, nice and patient, they were smart and also able to do everything quickly and perfectly. I admired my seniors for that ability, since I myself was a little bit clumsy sometimes.

“ _Maksud kak Dewi?_ _(What do you mean?)_ ” I asked again and an angry Dutch sound could be heard, followed by the noisy and loud sound of something falling down—perhaps the first aid kit—footsteps echoing and people shouting. I frowned slightly. The situation seemed hectic and uncontrollable. What exactly was happening there right now? “ _Ada apa di sana? Kok berisik banget, kak? (What’s going on there? Why is it so noisy?)_ ”

“ ** _Baku tembak._** _(Gunshots.)_ ” Dewi answered quickly. “ ** _Pokoknya, cepetan kesini. Begitu kamu sampai nanti, aku akan langsung jelaskan detailnya._** _(Just come here quick. Once you arrive later, I’ll explain the details immediately.)_ ” She cut the connection off afterwards and I stared at the phone. The situation was very chaotic indeed, I knew that for sure. A member of NERKAI mustn’t get panic, for they couldn’t do their job properly if they were in panic. Dewi should know that. But, why? 

There was only one thing to do if I wanted to know the answer.

I stood up and ran quickly to my room, fetching one of my uniforms from the wooden wardrobe on the corner of the room, putting it on quickly. I didn’t even bother to button my uniform. That could be done while running, couldn’t it?

I quickly ran outside the house, passing the angry Dutch soldiers, all the way to the base of NERKAI somewhere in the Capital. The sky outside was dark and grey. It was going to rain soon, but I didn’t care about it. I ran and ran, not bothering some droplets of rain that started to fall upon my shoulders.

“ _Kak Dewi!_ ” I called my friend’s name upon encountering her. A girl with a ponytail, taller than me by a few centimeters, quickly turned her body towards me and I could see her panic expression clearly visible, adorning her face. “ _Kir!_ ” She called me and quickly ran towards me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down because of running before as Dewi approached me in a hurry, putting both hands on my shoulder as soon as she was in front of me.

“ _Ke—Keluargamu… (Your—Your family…)_ ” She said, breathing rapidly, speaking not so clearly, yet my face turned slightly pale upon the mention of my family. My heart was beating faster and faster, but I tried to calm myself down. No, my family was alright. They were alright, they were just out there, shopping. Nothing bad would happen to them, I told myself and stared at Dewi.

“ _Ceritain semua dari awal, kak._ _(Tell me everything from the beginning.)_ ” I asked her. Slowly, she took a deep breath and stared back at me, her fingers were trembling slightly. I raised an eyebrow at her, confused with her attitude.

What was happening exactly?

 _“Tapi janji, kamu harus tetap tenang, apapun yang kau dengar. (But promise me, you have to be calm, whatever you hear.)_ ” Dewi told me, her expression was serious and her voice was quiet. I nodded, biting my lower lip anxiously. The way Dewi spoke made me feel really nervous, but I couldn’t do anything about it.

Dewi looked at me, hesitation showing on her face. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and sighed, as if she was readying for my reaction.

“ _Keluargamu tertembak, Kir. Tidak ada dari mereka yang selamat. (Your family’s killed, Kir. No one survived.)_ ”

I was silent for a moment, letting her words sank and once it clicked, the world seemed to stop moving for me.

My knees suddenly felt weak and my legs were wobbly. I thought I fainted, but I didn’t. I still stood there in front of Dewi, looking strong, although my heart was breaking to pieces at that moment.

My family—they’re dead.

They’re all dead.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t cry, but I wasn’t happy either. I couldn’t form any words—my mind just went blank. My body felt numb, but Dewi’s voice got me back to the reality. “ _Kir…?_ ”

I blinked rapidly and my eyes found Dewi, still standing in front of me and she looked worried, extremely worried. She smiled slightly, her hand moved and landed on top of my hands which were gripping her shoulders hard unconsciously, squeezing slightly to encourage me.

“… _M-Maaf. (…S-Sorry.)_ ” I released my grip. Dewi shook her head, rubbing circles on my hand. “ _Nggak apa. Aku ngerti kok, Kir. Turut berduka, ya. (It’s alright. I understand, Kir. I’m sorry for your loss.)_ ” She said and I smiled. She was a really good friend and I was thankful for her by my side.

“ _Makasih ya, kak. (Thank you.)_ ” I whispered and nodded, really meant my words.

“ _Omong-omong, (By the way,)_ ” Dewi’s expression turned hesitant, glancing somewhere and I too, stared at the same direction as her. But the base was so crowded and packed I didn’t really know where she was looking at. Dewi pointed her fingers somewhere, her face wasn’t looking at me. “ _Kamu lihat laki-laki itu? (Do you see that man?)_ ”

My eyes searched for the male that was meant by Dewi. Soon, my eyes landed on a man with blond spiky hair, who was sitting down on his place. One leg was lifted up and one hand was resting against his knee. His face strong and an annoyed expression was etched upon his visage. A cigarette was tucked in between his lips, grey smoke escaping to the air. He was staring outside, watching the rain and his mind seemed to be so far away.

I blinked and my cheeks suddenly felt a little bit warm. _He was… so gorgeous._

I nodded slowly. My eyes stayed on the male, observing him as I whispered back to Dewi. “ _Dia pasienku, ya? (Is he my patient?)_ ”

My senior nodded. “ _Iya. Udah ya, kutinggal dulu. Aku masih ada pasien. (Yes. I must leave now, I still have patients.)_ ” Dewi tapped my shoulder lightly and pushed me towards the male. She then walked away from me, but a few seconds later came running again to me, whispering next to my ear,

“ _Aku nggak begitu tahu, tapi kata yang lain dialah pembunuh keluargamu. Tapi, jangan terlalu kasar ya sama dia. (I don’t really know, but from what everyone said, he’s the one who killed your family. But, don’t be too harsh on him.)_ ”

My body immediately froze as Dewi left me, standing with my face gradually turned pale. That gorgeous male was the killer? My blood began to boil and all the admiration I had for him before was gone, just like that.

I quickly took the papers containing the male’s information, calming myself down so as not to slap or shout at him when I was in front of him. My eyes scanned the words quickly as my feet slowly brought me closer towards the blond man, passing through other NERKAI members and patients.

“Smoking is not good for one’s health, Mr. Tim.” I muttered as soon as I arrived in front of him, still reading the papers and didn’t look straight at him in the eyes. I could feel someone staring at me—perhaps the male, because I could see him turning his head to face me slightly.

And when I finally averted my eyes from the papers on my hand to stare at the male—I was stupefied.

Before me were the greenest, most stunning eyes I had ever seen in my life and I found myself slowly becoming captivated by their beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eximicus here speaking.
> 
> hello everyone! finally, i managed to update in early february! however this chapter might seem a little bit rushed because yes, it's actually a little bit rushed. i'm having a really serious writer block and i have no idea on how to continue this chapter. but i'll be sure to make the next chapter more interesting. thank you for reading and as usual, please forgive the mistakes present on this chapter as i'm still learning. reviews are appreciated!


End file.
